


Shape of You

by ForestFish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Beka is a musician, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Yuri is a dancer, beka has piercings and tattoos, dorks flirting, lol, loosely inspired by music, that's about it, they're studying in England, this is basically A Mess (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/ForestFish
Summary: Yuri wants to sleep but his neighbour keeps remixing into the wee hours of the morning.(in this AU they're studying in England and living in the same halls of residence)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya  
> i haven't written shit in the past six months so this is sloppier and messier than usual and i would like to apologise for that
> 
> i have a bigger project that i don't seem to be able to write atm, so [ da bae](http://anophiles.tumblr.com) has instructed me to write a drabble as a warm up (and i'm posting it here bc why not, they liked it so whatever /dabs shamelessly)
> 
> it's loosely based on Ed Sheeran's 'Shape of You', i'm sorry about any mistakes and i reckon that's all, so uh enjoy /flies away

* * *

 

Yuri was tired and angry. Angry was a bit of an understatement. _He was absolutely_ _fuming_. His body was shaking in rage and his heart was beating furiously. He was absolutely ready to go. So when he untangled himself from his sheets and stumbled out of bed at 1am at the sound of remixing he did so with intent. He was going to shed some blood.

 

He walked to his door and flung it open leaving it like that even when he stomped out of it and darted to room 74, his shitty neighbour's room. This piece of shit, whoever they fucking were, had been mixing every single day of the past week. It was seriously annoying, not to mention _disrespectful_ , to play loud music into the bloody night when people, _people who had to exercise for over 10 hours a day_ , wanted to fucking rest.

 

Yuri banged his fist against the door. No response. He tried again, harder this time, and the music finally stopped. Yuri barely had time to appreciate the sweet, sweet silence when he heard the sound of something falling on a keyboard and footsteps inside the room before the door opened.

 

The first thing he saw were abs and golden skin. Then an obnoxious happy trail leading to black boxer briefs that poked out of loose knee length shorts. His eyes then fell on the guy's face and were met with slanted hazel eyes. The guy had piercings on both ears and a ring on his eyebrow. He had bloody _wings_ tattooed on his neck, which was completely exposed because of his undercut. It should be criminal to look that good. How had he not seen this guy yet? Where had he been _hiding!_? Yuri almost faltered. His breath caught in his throat for a solid three seconds while they stared at one another like fools.

 

“Yes?” Mr Exhibitionist inquired raising an eyebrow (that was his temporary name in Yuri's head, mind. Like _really_!? _Are you serious_!? His jawline was so sharp, it could cut a man. Unacceptable.). His voice was gruff and low and _what the fuck!?_

 

Yuri wanted to go on a rampage now. He clenched his fists and banged his left one on the wall.

 

“Don't _'Yes?'_ me, asshole! Do you fucking know what time it is!? It's one in the bloody morning! Some people have to train for over ten hours a day!” He banged his fist on the wall again for emphasis and Mr Exhibitionist blinked “Ten fucking hours! And when I want to sleep, what do I have to put up with!? Fucking Ed Sheeran remixes at one in the goddammed morning! I have to wake up at six! Six! This has been going on for the whole week, too! Are you serious, mate!?” He opened his arms emphatically “I came to this hot fucking country to hone my skills but I am dying instead!” He ranted on, glaring daggers at the guy as if everything was his fault. He shouted and shook his fists, his face now completely red with anger. Mr Exhibitionist just stared at him blankly. “Dying! And they never turn off the bloody heating in this hall! It's not even cold!” He pulled at his slightly sweaty t-shirt to show what he meant “And nobody seems to know what pirozhki are! This is a country of barbarians!” He threw his hands in the air before messing up his already messy hair and hissing “I've been here for one month and-and-and I don't even know where I was going with this!” He snapped glaring at the guy “Fuck this place” he pointed an angry finger at the carpet “and fuck you!” He pointed the same finger at him “It's so disrespectful to play loud music into the night!” He breathed heavily, finally out of breath, his chest heaving angrily “Say something!” He snapped seeing as Mr Exhibitionist had turned into Mr Staring and didn't say anything, his hand on the door frame and his eyes fixed on Yuri's.

 

“That was a mouthful.” He finally spoke and Yuri opened his mouth in rage ready to insult him some more but he showed him his palm in a placating manner before he proceeded “I apologise for disturbing you, you should have said something sooner. Nobody has ever complained about it, so I didn't think it was a problem. Then again, I've never had a dancer for a neighbour, so I reckon that does make a difference. Nobody had to be up at six. Again, I apologise.” And then he bowed his head slightly.

 

He spoke so evenly, always looking at him in the eyes, and the honesty was so obvious that Yuri was lost for words. His anger washed out of his face and he put his fists down, his arms falling alongside his body.

 

“I didn't say anything about being a dancer.” Was what he had to say to his heartfelt apology.

 

The guy's lips curled ever so slightly into a smirk and he gestured towards Yuri's chest with his chin.

“Your t-shirt” he said “' _I hate to be sexy but I'm a ballet dancer so I can't help it'_ is quite the hint.” he read aloud and Yuri choked looking at his own shirt only to confirm that he was indeed wearing that particular t-shirt, which he used to sleep because it was extremely lame. He also noticed that he hadn't put any trousers on and was currently displaying his tiger print boxers. He couldn't help blushing slightly at that. He actually brought a hand to his face, playing off his facepalm by brushing his long hair back with his fingers.

 

“I use this t-shirt to sleep, alright? It was a present.” Yuri defended with a huff. It was true, though. He would never use that shit outside. Mila had given it to him as his 17th birthday the previous year because she thought it was funny. It was just embarrassing at the moment, though, and he wanted to bang his head on the wall for making a fool of himself in front of this guy.

 

“It's accurate though.” The guy said, nodding. He sounded way too serious for what he was implying.

 

Yuri blinked at him.

 

“What?”

 

“What, what?”

 

Silence.

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow. He was exhausted and thinking was a very hard task indeed when you're a bisexual 18 year old with your hormones still throwing a bloody party in your system and you're presented with, well, all _that._

 

“Look, I'm too tired for this shit _”_ Yuri raised a hand and held is palm between them, looking at him in the eyes “so I'll need this to be clear. Are you hitting on me?”

 

Silence.

 

“Is it working?”

 

This bloke sounded too damn serious for someone who was trying to flirt. It was unbelievable. Yuri was completely shook.

 

Yuri nodded, licking his lips before smacking them.

 

“Yes, it is.” He nodded again, crossing his arms in front of his chest “But I'm still mad.” He glared at him.

 

The guy nodded in acceptance.

 

“Fair enough. I want to fix that. May I have your name?”

 

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

There was a glint of recognition in the guy's eyes. They'd been speaking English thus far, because neither of them knew each other's nationality and they were in England. He switched to Russian when he spoke again.

 

“Otabek Altin, from Kazakhstan. Pleased to meet you.” He smiled ever so slightly. It seemed like he didn't do it much.

 

Yuri widened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat when he heard his mother tongue coming out of his mouth. An almost native accent, too. It was such a refreshing feeling that he almost cried.

“From Kazakhstan.” Yuri repeated, also in Russian, unable to stop the smile that spread on his lips “I almost couldn't tell you weren't English because you have no accent but, damn, you speak my language.”

 

Otabek nodded.

 

“I would like to make up to you for this incident.” He stated finally taking his hand off of the door frame “I've been living here for a year and I happen to know of a very decent Russian restaurant. I would like to buy you dinner, Yuri.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Yuri “Can I have your number?”

 

Yuri didn't think twice when he reached his hand and grabbed the phone. He saved his own number there before being a bit cheeky and going on Instagram to have Otabek follow him.

 

“There. You also have my Instagram now.” He said coolly before handing the phone back “I'll be free on Friday night. I'm home at 6. Make it count, Otabek.” He grumbled.

 

Otabek nodded before pocketing his phone and looking at him.

 

“I'll do my best. I'll knock on your door at 7 then. I have a motorbike and a spare helmet.”

 

Yuri sighed. _Of course_ he had a motorbike.

 

“Cool. I'm going to sleep now. Good night.”

 

“Good night, Yuri.” Otabek said back and Yuri left for his room.

 

He grabbed his phone first thing when he walked into his room and opened the camera app. He took a selfie pursing his lips and looking mildly upset before plopping back on his bed. He followed Otabek back before posting the picture he'd just taken with the captcha,

 

_«tfw u want to gut ur annoying neighbour u've never seen before and end up with a date instead_

#hespeaksrussian #hotdamn #shook #yolo #onlygodcanjudgeme #imgoingtosleep #viktordontfuckingcallme #u2yuuri »

 

Before he noticed the notifications he saw that Otabek had also posted something. He felt his heart race when he saw that it was a picture of his mixing table and his laptop with Ed Sheeran still on the screen. He was throwing a thumbs up in front of the camera.

 

« _I met someone with the most amazing eyes I'd ever seen_

#thxedsheeran #imsorryiwasbeinganassholethough #ididntmeanto»

 

He then noticed that _otabek-altin_ had liked his most recent post. He liked his back and put his phone under his pillow before burying his smile on the soft fabric.

 

* * *

 


End file.
